1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, a method for driving a semiconductor integrated circuit, a method for driving an electronic apparatus, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
<First Background Art>
A polysilicon thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a backplane of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device. For instance, a display unit (active matrix unit) or a drive circuit unit that is disposed at the periphery thereof is configured from a thin film transistor. A thin film transistor can be formed from a relatively low-temperature process, and is an important device in seeking the low cost of devices.
Meanwhile, a drive circuit is sometimes demanded of achieving a high voltage of control signals in light of the various controls to be performed. A high potential signal input unit of a booster circuit or a buck circuit is required to have a high voltage.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-223905 discloses a circuit in which NMOS or PMOS transistors with an LDD structure are cascade-connected, and input signals are commonly connected to their gate electrodes.
<Second Background Art>
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a backplane of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device. For instance, a display unit (active matrix unit) or a drive circuit unit that is disposed at the periphery thereof is configured from a TFT. Moreover, if a pixel circuit of the display unit is formed with an organic TFT using an organic thin film semiconductor, and a drive circuit formed with a low-temperature polysilicon TFT is mounted in the periphery thereof, a large display device that leverages the characteristics of both TFTs can be realized at a low cost. Nevertheless, a drive voltage of 30[V] to 40[V] is generally required to drive the organic TFT, and the booster circuit and the drive output unit in the drive circuit are required to have a high voltage.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-102915 discloses a high voltage signal line drive circuit configured from transistors with low voltage (refer to FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B).